Those Sapphire Eyes
by WordNerb93
Summary: Phineas meets with Isabella after three years. His first look, and he falls for her. But does she still feel the same way about him? Two-shot, songfic, and Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fanfiction readers! Here's my contribution to the spirit of Valentine's Day. No, it's not an actual Valentine's Day story, but it is a story about love.**

**This story is a two-shot songfic. But, the song will remain a secret. The reason why will be included in the author's note at the bottom.**

**So, without any further adieu, here is the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two women entered the elevator.<p>

The first, a brunette in a formal business suit, said, "I'm sure they will be happy to have an agent such as yourself. After only four years, you've got quite the reputation."

The second woman, who wore a white blouse and a pink skirt, smiled. "Thank you. But really," she continued, her smile fading, "why am I only being paid for one when I'm working for two of them?"

"That's the thing; they work as a team. You don't get the director without the special effects artist, and vice versa. Not that many people care. They're the next big thing."

The woman in pink huffed as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, are you sure it was nine-thirty? I could have sworn she said ten-thirty."<p>

Ferb rolled his eyes as he leaned back into the couch of their interviewing room.

Phineas grinned and leaned back as well. "Well, if you're wrong, you buy us lunch."

"And if I'm right?"

"Lunch is on me."

Ferb grinned. "Challenge accepted."

The door to the office opened and Phineas groaned. "I really should know better than to bet against you."

"Yes, yes you should."

A brunette in a business suit walked in. "Hello Mrs. Pire," Phineas said.

"Lost another bet, Mr. Flynn?"

"As usual."

" Of course. Mr. Flynn, Mr. Fletcher, may I introduce the first candidate for your agent, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."

The two boys gasped as the second woman entered.

She froze on seeing them. "Phineas? Ferb?"

Phineas beamed. "Isabella!"

Without a second thought, Phineas leapt off the couch and embraced his childhood friend.

She eagerly returned it, amazed that she had found them again.

After a few moments, they pulled back slightly. Phineas looked deeply into her blue eyes. "I can't believe you're here! We haven't heard from you in so long!"

Isabella smiled with the bittersweet memories. "I know. It's been, what, three years?"

Phineas nodded. It had been three slow, boring years without her. But as her sapphire gaze pierced his soul, he knew those days were long gone.

"So, you are the best agent Mrs. Pire could find? How serendipitous!"

Isabella giggled. Phineas felt his knees weaken a little.

"So," he continued, "are you still as good an agent as you were when we were kids?"

Isabella smiled proudly. "Even better!"

Ferb nodded. "You're hired," he stated.

Mrs. Pire got flustered. "Um, Mr. Fletcher, wouldn't you at least like to talk to the other candidates?"

Ferb shook his head. "We've had plenty of experience with her. It's a perfect match."

He grinned at his own subtle joke. A perfect match in more ways than one.

That's when he noticed her hand. Or, namely, what was on it.

He almost did a double take. Had she really-?

"How about we have lunch together? You know, to catch up on what's been happening. And don't worry, I'm buying." Ferb returned his attention to the conversation. Apparently his little zone-out had made him miss something.

Ferb snorted. He realized he had to do something. So, lacking a better plan, he said, "Actually, Phineas, I just remembered I have a… previous engagement. I'll catch up another time."

Isabella shot Ferb an annoyed glance. He simply glanced at her hand, glanced back, and raised an eyebrow.

He knew, but it was obvious Phineas had no idea. He just hoped Phineas would remain oblivious until after the blow fell.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a textbook meeting between two friends meeting for the first time in years. They laughed about old times, discussed their new jobs, and all around enjoyed each other's company.<p>

"Thanks for lunch, Phineas." She truly seemed happy, but something about her seemed… off, like she was distracted.

"It's no problem at all. After all, we haven't hung out in years!" He walked her over to her car (pink, of course).

"I guess we'll be hanging out with each other a lot more, now that I'm your agent," she replied sweetly.

"Yes, yes we will." He embraced her again. She hesitated a moment, but she returned it.

"It's really good to see you again, Isabella."

She tensed at this sentence, but did not break the embrace.

* * *

><p>Phineas tossed and turned. He just couldn't sleep. It wasn't for any real reason, other than her.<p>

Isabella would not leave his mind.

He remembered how hurt he had been when they had stopped talking, about a year after she left college. Both Phineas and Ferb had resolved to continue, but Phineas had felt empty, like something was missing.

But after seeing Isabella today, he no longer felt that way. In fact, that emptiness was entirely replaced by thoughts of Isabella.

Not sure why this was the case, Phineas grabbed the phone. He punched in Ferb's number.

"Hello?" came the tired, British-accented reply.

"Ferb, I need some help."

"Phin, it's two in the morning."

"FERB! I'm serious. I can't stop thinking about Isabella! I know, we haven't seen each other in years, but it doesn't explain why I can't sleep over it. All I can think about is her, standing there, her beautiful eyes looking into mine, how cute her laughter is, how-"

He stopped suddenly. Ferb didn't say anything.

"Ferb, I think I'm in love with her."

"Mr. Oblivious finally gets it right. Better late than never."

"Ferb?"

"'Goodnight, Phineas."

"FERB!"

The phone clicked and Phineas groaned. He was never going to get to sleep.

But he did have his thoughts of Isabella to keep him company.

* * *

><p>"Look. My clients get 3% of the gross and a piece of the back end, or they walk. Yeah, that's right. You mess with the bull, you get the horns, buddy."<p>

Phineas watched Isabella work. It had only been a week, but she had already gotten them farther than Phineas had thought possible. They already were to aid in the production of the next _Space Adventures_ movie. As this movie was extra-focused on special effects, Phineas would even be working with Clive Addison.

But two days into the job, he was wondering which would happen first; him taking time off or getting fired for messing up.

He couldn't work. Any special effects he made turned into hearts or pictures of her. He had given up trying yesterday after an explosion turned into an animation of Isabella with a heart background. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but it probably didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking of her.

He needed to tell her how he felt.

* * *

><p>"Phineas, I know you said you'd buy dinner, but this place is expensive."<p>

The pair were sitting in the fanciest restaurant in town. Isabella, in a pale blue gown, was only glancing at the menu.

Phineas, dressed in a simple tux, shook his head. "You're doing so much for me and Ferb already. I can't ask you to help pay for dinner."

"When did you become such the gentleman?"

Phineas blushed. "Um… not sure," he replied, scratching his ear.

Isabella frowned. "Phineas, what's going on?"

He sighed. "Well, it's just that- I know it's sudden, but- Isabella, I've fallen in love with you."

He scrunched his eyes closed, ready for an outburst.

It came, but not as loud as he thought.

"You- you've fallen in love with me? Now, of all times?"

He opened his eyes and saw Isabella looking positively peeved. "I don't think it was recent. I just never figured it out until recently."

Isabella groaned. "Phineas, when we were younger, I was head-over-heels in love with you."

Phineas started to get his hopes up. Then, Isabella's next sentence killed them.

"But once we stopped talking to each other, I got over it. In fact," she held up her hand, and the light bounce off a ring, "I've been engaged since last month."

Phineas felt like his world had just ended. He finally figured out he loved her, apparently after years of feeling such a way, and she no longer returned the feeling.

Somehow, he managed a small grin. "Lucky guy."

"I'm sorry, Phineas. Can't we still be friends? You always were my best friend, and I don't want that to change."

Phineas took a deep breath and nodded.

Isabella gave him an encouraging smile that sent another lance of pain through his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is killing me. First, and foremost, I felt like it wasn't detailed enough...<strong>

**Second, I need to get the second half at least this long...**

**Okay, but now for a contest: This two-shot is going to have a companion piece about Ferb and Vanessa. However, I don't have an ending.**

**So, whoever guesses the song this is based off of first gets to chose whether Ferb gets the girl or not in his story.**

**I will give a hint about the song: The song features on Steve Perry's last album with the artist band. (I hope that doesn't give it away...)  
><strong>

**And, just out of curiosity, how many people caught the quote I put in? Digital brownies for those who prove it!**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, enough of leaving you guys with a torturous cliffhanger. This is the second half of the story. And yes, Isabella was really engaged.**

**Now, to crazymusicalgenius96, BroadwayFanGirl91 (yes, I'm giving them to you, because you knew what it was), inhidingandcantgivemynameout, Michi41, and Fluteorwrite: Digital Brownies for the correct quote!**

**And, to all who guessed the contest, we had a winner (who sent PMs until he got it right): Gyaradosmaster!**

**Sorry to all who guessed, but the answer was _Forever in Blue_ by Journey. Hopefully you'll see the connections with the song.**

**So, without further ado, the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas quietly closed his door. He couldn't believe it.<p>

He just couldn't.

"So, figured it out yet?"

Phineas jumped, noticing his brother for the first time.

Ignoring the fact that Ferb was in his house, he still had plenty to be angry about. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Ferb winced at his brother's tone. "Sorry, Phineas, but you needed to learn this for yourself. You never noticed her when we were growing up, so you needed to understand the consequences."

"But that's the problem, Ferb! I understand the consequences just fine from an intellectual standpoint! BUT I CAN'T EMOTIONALLY!"

Ferb took a step back in shock. Phineas had never, ever, snapped that badly.

"I just- I can't, Ferb." Phineas slumped against the wall. "She means too much to me."

He started sobbing. He was broken, that much was plain.

Ferb was at a loss. Phineas had always been the cheerful one, the one who could never be broken. How was Ferb, the man of action, supposed to comfort him with mere words?

But, for his brother's sake, he would have to try.

Sitting down beside him, Ferb placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Phineas. I know what you're going through. It hurts, and you think you'll never get over it. But you're going to. One way, or another, you'll get over it."

Phineas glared at him, his eyes red with tears. "No, no I won't. Now get out."

"Phin-"

"GET OUT!"

Ferb blinked slowly, then walked to the door.

Before he opened it, he said, "Don't let this ruin your life, Phineas. One girl just isn't worth it."

As he opened the door, he heard a sound almost like a snarl. But he just walked out.

Once the door shut, Phineas broke down again.

* * *

><p>Isabella sighed as she closed her door. Now in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, she started to jog toward the nearby park.<p>

She felt guilty that she hadn't told Phineas that first day. While she had always dreamed of him falling for her when she was younger, she had given up on it. But as soon as she did, he fell for her, hard.

But what were most confusing were her emotions. She knew guilt was one, but she also felt some regret. But she didn't know why. After all, she didn't regret her choices. Not leaving college, not getting her job. Not even getting engaged to Spencer.

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Perhaps she just needed some air.

* * *

><p>She arrived after a few minutes and started jogging around the circumference of the park, as she usually did. But the feelings persisted.<p>

So she decided to cut through the middle and head back home.

She was about to reach the fountain when she saw someone.

It was Spencer. Isabella smiled and was about to call out when another woman came up and kissed him passionately.

Isabella froze. Maybe she was mistaken. It couldn't be Spencer. He wouldn't cheat on her. Not after they were engaged.

She hid in a nearby bush and listened.

"So Spencer, how was work?" the woman asked. She was quite the looker, with chocolate brown hair, and a figure any model would dream of.

"Boring, as usual," he replied. Isabella took a deep breath. That sounded just like her Spencer.

"Couldn't wait to see me, darling?"

"You know you're my sunshine, Vanessa."

Isabella let out a small gasp. He had told her that same line just yesterday.

"But enough about my day. How was yours?"

"Oh, the usual. But filming is starting soon and I won't have a free spot for three weeks."

Spencer frowned. "Another movie?"

Vanessa nodded. "I know I said we wouldn't postpone again, but my boss is as trapped as I am. He tried to free up some room, but the movie is on a deadline. We'll have to reschedule the wedding."

Isabella nearly died, right then and there. Spencer hadn't wanted to set a date on their wedding yet, and now she knew why. Isabella was his 'second choice.'

He cared more about this Vanessa then he did about her.

She felt tears gather in her eyes. She had to end this. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed his number.

Spencer reached into his pocket, withdrew his phone, and said, "Sorry, another business call."

Vanessa nodded and Spencer walked away.

Isabella heard a click on her phone. "Hello?"

Keeping her voice steady, she answered, "Hi honey. How are you?"

"Bored out of my mind. I just finished a meeting and was on my way home."

Isabella flinched. She had heard that so many times. How many of them were lies? "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over in a little bit."

She heard the smile in his voice, "Of course. Would thirty minutes be fine?"

"I'll be counting every minute."

"I'll be counting every second. I love you."

She nearly burst into tears right there. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Isabella hadn't changed out of her jogging outfit. But she had gathered every single item that reminded her of Spencer and thrown them in the trash.<p>

Every item, that is, except one.

She heard the knock on her door. Taking one last, deep breath, she opened it.

"Hi sweetie." Spencer pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

Isabella pushed him back. She looked at him, with his confused face, and said, "Spencer, we need to talk."

He gave her a smile, like nothing was wrong. "Sure, honey. What's up?"

She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Today has been a horrible day."

He walked over and sat down beside her. "What happened," he whispered, placing an arm around her.

She shrugged it off. "I went jogging to clear my mind earlier. I was on the far side of the park when I decided to just go home."

Spencer flinched, only just, but simply brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What was the problem?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head. "That wasn't the problem. What was the problem was what I found at the fountain."

She looked straight into his eyes, which were now clouded with fear, and said, "I found my fiancé in the arms of another woman."

She stood up and started shouting. "And that wasn't the worst part! I found out they were engaged! WITH A WEDDING PLANNED!"

"Isabella-"

"DON'T YOU 'ISABELLA' ME! I TRUSTED YOU!" She trailed off. "I trusted you…"

He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled it off. "Spencer. Leave. We're done."

She pulled the engagement ring off her hand and dropped it in his.

He looked at the ring, looked back at her, and shrugged. "I guess that's it then…"

He walked out without another word.

Isabella sighed. She sat down on the couch, ready to face the pain of losing her love…

It didn't come.

Other than the pain of betrayal, she felt nothing.

This simple fact stunned her. She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. She had lost Phineas-

As soon as she thought of that red-haired man, her heart stirred. Could it-?

Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Phineas pulled up to the curb, just down the street from his true destination.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have come, but he couldn't help himself. He needed her.

He got out of his car and nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered.

The man ignored him, glancing at a ring in his hand.

Phineas watched him for a moment longer, then walked down the street.

After reaching Isabella's house, and taking a deep breath, Phineas knocked on the door.

Isabella opened the door, her eyes red. "Phineas?"

"Isabella? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You want to come in?"

He nodded and she let him in.

She shut the door and he put his forehead on the wall. "Isabella, I need to talk to you."

"Phineas-"

"Please, let me say it. I know that I don't have the right to your heart anymore, not after all this time, but I can't help it. Now that I know I love you, I can't live without you. In fact, I barely could before I knew that! While I know you just want to be friends, I want so much more. I not sure I could be able to deal with being so close to you without being with you."

"Phineas, I-"

"Just let me finish. If you truly want to, I can try to be a friend again. But I'm here, now, to beg you to give me a chance to be more. If you'd rather stay with your fiancé, I'll accept that. But, please, give me a chance."

Isabella smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek. It was the same hand that she had shown him at the restaurant.

And this time, there was no ring.

"Isabella, what-"

"He was cheating on me. I found him talking with another woman and, after listening to their conversation, I found out he had asked her to marry him, too."

"Isabella, I'm so sorry! I- I shouldn't be imposing on you-"

As he started to move, she put both hands on either side of his head. He looked into her eyes, surprised at her tears.

"Don't be. After I broke the engagement, I barely felt any sorrow. It was nothing like when I tried to get over you. And that's when I realized."

She leaned closer to him, their lips nearly touching.

"I still loved you."

She threw herself against him, kissing him passionately.

They embraced and lost themselves in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>When she walked into the room<em>

_I felt her move me  
>I saw her eyes<br>They went right through me  
>Just one look I was forever in blue<em>

_In a spell of her embrace  
>Just for a moment<br>I was the one, caught in the moment  
>I knew, yes, right then I knew<em>

_Two hearts, reach for each other  
>Once chance, she's like no other<br>I'm lost, lost in the dream of you  
>'Cause it's true oh<br>I'm forever, forever in blue  
><em>

_In a fantasy of my anticipation  
>I knew there was no consolation<br>I knew, oh I knew  
><em>

_And on the night she told me that  
>She had another<br>I was broken by the truth  
>I discovered, I knew oh I knew<em>

_Two hearts, reach for each other  
>Once chance, she's like no other<br>I'm lost, lost in the dream of you  
>'Cause it's true oh<br>I'm forever, forever in blue... in blue_

_Believe me girl, I tried not to call  
>But here I am once again, yes once again<br>Beside you, with my hands on the wall_

_Two hearts, reach for each other  
>Once chance, she's like no other<br>I'm lost, lost in the dream of you  
>Those two hearts, reach for each other<br>Once chance, she's like no other  
>I'm lost, lost in the dream of you<em>

_'Cause it's true oh  
>I'm forever, forever<em>

_In blue_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I feel like I rushed the ending...<strong>

**Eventually (hopefully soon), I will be posting a companion piece about Ferb. **Gyaradosmaster** chose whether Ferb did or did not get **Vanessa. **It will actually take place during this story, but will continue slightly after it.**** No more spoilers, but did you get that hint in the middle?******

**Anyway, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
